


summer (feels a lot like home)

by halimedes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>japan and greece enjoy spending time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer (feels a lot like home)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the 30 days of writing a drabble a day challenge/posted to tumblr.

‘Most people are surprised by the heat during these months,’ Japan comments. He pushes away the tray on which the now empty zaru was standing, small bowls around it. If he had had the time Japan would have liked to clean up, but Greece doesn’t seem too bothered by it. Not quite bothered at all.

‘Feels a lot like home,’ Greece says. He exhales slowly, relaxing on the the wooden flooring beneath his back, the soles of his bare feet tickled by the grass. Japan sits quietly beside him, a cat on his lap. One of Greece’s many cats. He strokes its fur with a gentle hand, feels happy with the content purr in its throat as it pushes its head into his palm. Another of the cats climbs onto his lap as well, not that it fits especially well. It mostly lies on top of the first cat, who doesn’t look bothered at all even if it has interrupted Japan’s petting of it. **  
**

Greece makes a sound that’s almost drowned by the noises of the world around them, but Japan turns his head to look at him. Greece smiles, one eye half open as he looks from the cats and up to meet Japan’s eyes. His eyes are deep green, darker yet in the lack of light, and his hair is splayed on the floor in a mess that should be completely unbecoming but isn’t. There are two empty cans of the strange fruit beer Japan has never quite understand the meaning of beside his head.

‘You look happy,’ Greece says. He scratches his stomach absentmindedly, t-shirt riding up to show a smidgen of skin between it and his trousers. Japan notices this, feeling his cheeks heat slightly but he doesn’t look away from Greece’s eyes.

‘Is that so?’ he says after a moment. Greece breaks eye contact when he closes his eyes, twisting his neck to lie straight again. He is quiet and his breathing so soft that Japan assumes he has fallen asleep yet again. The cats on his lap are purring, a third has just curled around Greece’s head. Japan watches its tail wag slightly, dangerously close to the beer cans.

‘Mm,’ comes the sound then, vibrating deep in Greece’s throat and chest. An affirmation for his earlier words. His hand reaches out and he scratches behind the ears of one of the cats on Japan’s lap, before he moves it to lie on Japan’s knee. A bit above it, in truth. Luckily the cats keep it from being entirely indecent.


End file.
